The Fated Children
by Erebus64
Summary: Grandchild of of Wisdom and Sea. Shall lead a great army. If not helped by Grandchild of Death and Sky. We will all die. This is the new Prophecy. But what If Percy and Annabeth are dead and can't have the grandchild of Wisdom and Sea?


**Hello! I made a new book! *claps***

 **It's my birthday! Yeah! Now I can laugh at the young Anthony! (::) Birthday cookies! (::)**

 **This is set when everyone is in their early 30s. Thalia is no longer in the hunt.**

 **Have fun reading!**

Green smoke surrounded Rachel.

"What is this?" She yelled.

Rachel started glowing green.

"I have the powers of Delphi! Show yourself!"

Rachel saw a figure coming out of the smoke.

"Who are you?"

It was a girl.

"I am Delphi. I have a prophecy for you."

"What?"

Rachel asked.

"I am trying to help you child, listen."

Delphi opened her mouth and more green smoke came out.

 _Grandchild of of Wisdom and Sea_

 _Shall lead a great army_

 _If not helped by Grandchild of Death and Sky_

 _We will all die_

"What do you mean? We will all die?"

Rachel was panicking.

"I'm sorry child, I cannot say more."

The world started swirling around Rachel.

She screamed and the mist disappeared.

She was on half blood hill.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth were fighting a hoard of monsters.

Percy ducked under a monster as Annabeth used his back as a springboard to land on a drakon. The drakon roared and pushed it's head upwards sending Annabeth flying. Thalia shot lightning at hellhounds as Nico stabbed a Hydra using his newfound hellfire power to destroy the heads.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, trying to use the winds to catch her.

Annabeth hit the ground and rolled to her feet obviously in pain. A hellhound jumped on Annabeth and she stabbed it. However the impact of the monster must have broken at least a bone or two. Though in pain, Annabeth continued fighting, stabbing a dracanae and another hellhound. Suddenly the tail of a Manticore swung through the air and through Annabeth's heart before she could defend herself.

Percy let out a scream of rage as an earthquake shook the ground knocking everyone (and everything) off their feet . Riptide became a blur of bronze as monsters turned to dust around Percy. When he got to the manticore he deflected its tail and tried to stab it with his sword. The manticore struck again slicing into Percy's cheek. Percy glowed a brilliant blue and exploded into a storm of water. He hit fell to the ground tired to a point of unconsciousness.

All monsters within 20 feet had died.

The Minotaur roared and Percy turned barely in time to block an axe. The Minotaur struck again this time throwing Percy to his back. Percy rolled under the beast and it turned and swung its axe one last time. Percy's eyes widened and he knew he didn't have the strength to block.

He screamed, "For Annabeth!"

And thrust forward with his sword as the Minotaur's axe went through Percy's body. Riptide impaled the Minotaur turning it to dust.

Percy turned to Thalia and Nico and grinned, "Always the Minotaur."

With that Percy's eyes went blank and he became pale.

"Nooooooo!" Thalia and Nico yelled.

Nico stabbed the ground creating holes in the ground sending monsters straight to Tartarus. The Minotaur was the first to go. Nico became paler every second until he fell to the ground looking dead as a door nail.

Thalia let a flash of lightning fly off her spear destroying the remaining monsters. Suddenly a dracanae leaped on Thalia who fell to the ground. It's claws ripped into her shoulder and she stabbed it with a hunting knife.

"Nico!"

Nico's unconscious body was rolling into a hole he created. Said hole led straight to Tartarus. Just as Nico fell Thalia jumped and grabbed the edge of the pit. She snatched Nico's hand out of mid air. They now were hanging at the edge of the pit.

"Help!" Thalia yelled. A wind that she wasn't controlling pulled Thalia down. Her grip was failing. A group of demigods ran to her and Nico but she knew it would be too late.

"Tell Nico I'm sorry." Thalia told the approaching demigods.

"What do you mean?" One asked her.

"This."

With all her strength she threw Nico out of the hole forcing herself to let go. Thalia fell and disappeared in the darkness.

Rachel saw the green smoke swirling again and another image appeared.

The world was burning. Bodies were everywhere and buildings were crumbling.

A man in black robes laughed as the Empire State Building fell to the ground. Rachel saw the dead bodies of multiple demigods, and even a few gods, which shouldn't be possible.

The man in black shot a blast of dark energy at the floating city that was slowly crumbling. A hole was ripped through the center of Olympus as it started falling to the ground.

The man in black looked at a fallen God. It was Poseidon. He tried to stand but the figure held a pitch black sword to his throat.

"Now for the the rest."

With that the figure beheaded the God of the sea.

The figure laughed, "Tartarus shall rule!"

 **"This is our future, Child. You must pull all the demigods together to save these demigods or we shall die."**

Rachel gasped and shot out of bed. If she didn't get to camp everyone would die.

She ran to her kitchen, grabbed a sticky note, scribbled a quick message and put it on her parent's door. Rachel then raced down the stairs to a car. She quickly grabbed the keys and raced into the streets of New York. Traffic was ridiculously slow. It was almost as if traffic didn't want her to get to Camp Half-Blood.

A man in a large jacket walked across the street in front of Rachel's car. The man flickered and in his place was a flaming monster that Rachel had never seen before. Rachel's eyes widened as she leapt out of the car and the whole street exploded.

 **Oh wow. Scary.**

 **Vote on whether you want me to focus more on this story or Trio of Revenge. Speaking of Trio I'm going to try to do a birthday update for that as well.**

 **Y'all are great! Bye!**


End file.
